residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ada Wong (Code Genesis)
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "Leon...Long time no see." —Ada to Leon, upon meeting in the castle. Ada Wong is the pseudonym of an otherwise-unnamed red-clad, secret agent of Chinese heritage. Initially a private agent, Ada was drawn into the intrigue and treachery that is the corporate world when she was recruited by an unidentified organization to participate in their activities against their primary rival, Umbrella, and later moved to another. Not much is known about Ada Wong's past or her motives. All that is known is that she is a corporate spy who was working for an unnamed competitor of Umbrella during the time of the company's reign, that intended to procure all sorts of biological weapons and specimens. She was also a trained assassin, who was proficient with several types of weapons and fighting techniques. Presumably, Ada joined the Organization for personal reasons outside of her company's interests, though she has yet to reveal what they are. Ada was sent to infiltrate the Arklay Laboratory, hidden beneath a mansion in the Arklay Mountains and was romantically involved with the new head researcher, John Clemens, as a means to steal intelligence for her company. John was very serious about his relationship with Ada, and even used her name as his computer account's password. Of course, John had died due to the t-virus infection that was the cause of James Marcus' plot of revenge. John had written one one final letter to Ada instructing her to get evidence of Umbrella's experiments and expose them to the public. She never read the letter because she was not in Raccoon City at the time. Several months later, Ada was given another mission by her employers to steal a sample of the G-virus from William Birkin during the chaos that transpired from the Raccoon City T-virus infection. Her efforts proved near fatal, but she was successful and had retrieved a sample. Wesker secured her a means of escaping the city via Hookshot to which she used to escaped on an Umbrella helicopter as it left the city. In the six years that passed, Ada was recruited by Albert Wesker to the "3rd Organization", and sent to an undisclosed village in Europe that had been taken over by Osmund Saddler, leader of the "Los Illuminados" religious cult, after he infected the villagers with Plaga. He had ordered her to retrieve a sample of the Master Plagas which was held by Saddler. During her mission, she met once again with Leon, who was currently on a mission to save the president's daughter, Ashley Graham, from the same cult. Leon learns that Ada is working with Wesker and the two eventually part ways during the events of the game for the moment. Eventually, Ada is able to steal a dominant species Plaga sample from Saddler's island base after the battle. After she obtains the sample, she gives Leon and Ashley a means of escape and makes her own on a helicopter from a different organization; a rival of the 3rd to which she was a double agent for. She flies off, considering the future and how the battle is only just beginning. She is portrayed by Sally Cahill. Resident Evil: Genesis Chronicles Continuity Briefly after the events of Resident Evil: 4, Ada is sent to Verona after the organization that she currently works for expressed interest in the increase in biological warfare currently escalating in the area. Supposedly, they have limited knowledge regarding Alex Wesker and shipments of B.O.W.'s being sent to his island. She arrives at the city to discover Leon in the middle of battling the Cagnazzo. As he defeats it, she ambushes him later and asks what he is here for. Leon informs her very little of his mission and she offers that they help each other since their agendas are the same. Leon reluctantly agrees to this. They depart through the city and uncover the Prometheus; heavily guarded and filled with B.O.W.'s. Ada claims that they require the information of what is being sent and where to and the ship cannot be allowed to reach its destination. They sneak on board moments after it departs from the port. On board, they learn that they are being sent to an island labeled Isle Alexandria. The captain then makes his announcement that the ship is hosting "stowaways" and orders the awakening of "Deimos". Leon and Ada are then attacked by the B.O.W. They work together to defeat it and Ada is nearly killed in the process, but saved thanks to Leon. Upon the defeat of Deimos, Ada and Leon attempt to escape the ship, only to have the B.O.W.'s attack them and slow them down. The captain is still speaking over the PA system, informing them that Alex would enjoy having some fresh experiments, but they have seen too much and have to die. His words don't sway Ada and she considers it an act of a "scared old man". Then, after the captain threatens them further, his wicked laugh is completely replaced by horrible snarls and the sounds of choking. Before long, the ship is violently rocked and Ada and Leon move to the top deck, only to discover an enormous mutation assaulting the ship. Leon and Ada resort to having to take it out and the ship is destroyed in the process. After Leon and Ada destroy the creature, they escape the ship and return to shore. Leon reports to Hunnigan about the destruction of the Prometheus before he speaks with Ada, asking about what she plans to do. Ada informs him that "her people" have been looking for Alex for a long time. They know nothing about him, but what they do know is that they suspect that Alex has Ozwell Spencer on his strings. This makes him much more dangerous. Leon wants her to help them, but she declines, saying that "the boy's club is not for her". She leaves again, knowing full well what her next mission will be. Appearances *Resident Evil: 2 *Resident Evil: 4 *Resident Evil: 6 *Resident Evil: Damnation *Resident Evil Umbrella Chronicles *Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City *Resident Evil: Genesis Chronicles ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 15:16, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Canon Characters